The main objective of this research is to evaluate exposures associated with allergy, asthma and lung function among nurses. The research will involve analysis of data from the European Community Respiratory Health Survey (ECRHS), a follow-up study of a general population sample of approximately 7000 young adults in Europe, Australia and the US. The first specific aim is to evaluate workplace exposure to respiratory irritants and sensitizers among professional nurses employed in a range of industries and medical settings, including hospitals, clinics, and private health care offices. The second specific aim is to assess whether such exposures contribute to the incidence of respiratory symptoms and lung function decline. Analyses will examine the frequency and severity of new onset asthma and allergy symptoms, exacerbation of symptoms in previously symptomatic individuals, sensitization of previously asymptomatic individuals, and behavioral consequences of the frequent and/or severe symptoms. In addition, this research will also engage the postdoctoral fellow in other asthma studies within the ECRHS, including assessing potential occupational exposures in other non industrial workplaces, such as office buildings and schools, and assessing gene-environment interactions. [unreadable] [unreadable]